cwamilitarysquadsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alliance For Peace
The Alliance For Peace was a military and diplomatic group of individuals who took it upon themselves to overthrow dictators by any means they saw fit. Possibly the most infamous of their leaders was the half Mandalorian female, Holly Talon-Blood. Originally from a very poor background, and orphaned at the age of ten months, Talon was a widely feared bounty hunter, who, even at the height of her political power, was not above calling in her old criminal friend to 'disappear' people. The Alliance For Peace is known to have strong links to the crowns of Felucia and Ryloth. The Alliance army was known for being quick, ruthless and effective. The Alliance is particularly famed for winning The Third Dark Nebula War. High-ranking TAFP members Holly Talon-Blood: A half-blood peasant by birth, Holly Talon-Blood was an orphan at the age of ten months, and brought up by two of her older brothers on a variety of different planets. Discovered by the rest of the family on Felucia at the age of seven, and royalty by her older sister Anne's marriage at the age of ten, Holly had a difficult life. She disliked the life of royalty. She looked after her niece Lani, who eventually asked for Holly's overthrow Anne who had become a dictator. Holly helped, but it was a difficult decision for her. A few years later, Xalandra Nova of Dark Nebula came to Holly seeking an alliance with the crown of Felucia, and believing Holly to be a key adviser to Queen Lani. Holly disagreed strongly with everything Nova stood for, and negotiations became a fight, ending in Dark Nebula declaring war on Holly. Holly then gathered people who she knew would stand against Nova, hoping to come to some agreement. An agreement was reached, and the alliance voted Holly as its first leader. After that war, the third Dark Nebula war, the alliance was disbanded and Holly said that she did not wish to be involved in such a war again. Not long later, an old alliance member came to Holly, begging her to reform the alliance to take on Dark Sith Nebula. Holly gathered the old alliance for a meeting, and after the meeting she made a very public speech, giving Dark Sith Nebula a week to stop their dictorial activities, or it would be war. Holly herself didn't want a war, and despite the murder of a close friend by Dark Sith Nebula, the alliance would not have gone to war if Holly had had the power to make the decision. The Alliance High Council of the time voted for war, and in her position as leader, Holly had no legal power to stop them. Mesh'la Kryze: Mesh'la Kryze was the second senator of the alliance. She won the senatorial election easily, as the previous alliance senator, Lollie Starqueen, was unpopular. Like her mother, Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore, Mesh'la was a pacifist. A prominent member of The Alliance High Council, Mesh'la never voted in favour of any of the wars the alliance became involved in. She eventually manipulated the unions that payed for the operations of the alliance, so that the entire alliance was under her control, no matter what the rest of the alliance council, or the leader said or did. She was leader in all but name. And an unelected leader at that. Ka'rta Kryze: Ka'rta Kryze was Mesh'la's twin sister. Unlike her sister, she was a True Mandalorian. Trained by her aunt, Jasmine Starhunter-Kryze, Ka'rta was incredibly skillful with most weapons. When she was 13, her aunt's mother-in-law, Holly Talon, agreed, a little hesitantly, to take Ka'rta as a body guard. At the same time, Ka'rta began to move up the ranks in the alliance for peace, and soon led the Mandalorian Elite Branch of the alliance. She later ran away in the middle of the night. No one knew where she'd gone, how long for or why. Her sister stepped into the breach, reforming the Mandalorian Elite Branch as her own personal bodyguard unit. Hollytalonjedibattleclass.png|The infamous Holly Talon-Blood, half-blood peasant by birth, royalty by her sister's marriage, bounty hunter and diplomat, equal rights activist and the first leader of The Alliance For Peace. TAFP.png|The Alliance For Peace badge alliancetraining.png|Alliance Leader Holly Talon-Blood, her husband and elected deputy leader Tarro Blood, and other high-ranking Alliance members oversee Alliance army training alliancetraining2.png|Members of the Mandalorian branch of The Alliance For Peace train in the outer rim alliancenovaraid.png|Alliance member raid Nebula Town Category:Units